


Gladiolus

by helioform



Series: Shrewpaw Lives AU [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, rewrite of chapter 17 of sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helioform/pseuds/helioform
Summary: ThunderClan is falling apart at the seams, and Firestar snaps at his clanmates for bickering. Shrewtail feels that something needs to change for the Clan to unite once more, but when Firestar is ready to announce a new deputy, Shrewtail feels concern and doubt.





	Gladiolus

Shrewtail could feel tension crackling in the air. For the first time, Firestar had snapped at his Clan, leaving their clanmates shocked. Many muttered amongst themselves. He could spot Brambleclaw follow Firestar into his den, and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

 

Too many cats were at ends meet with one another. Relationships were taut, and it was only a matter of time before they snapped.

 

While Shrewtail wanted to defend his father and back him up, he understood now was not a time to do so. Daisy and her kits brought new life to the Clan, as well as Stormfur and Brook. Shrewtail was interested in learning more about both the tribe and Daisy’s old life- even if his father and brother, Spiderleg, were not. Anxiety pricked at his paws as he spotted the two shooting unmasked glares of disgust and hatred towards the two tribe cats. 

 

He just didn’t understand.

 

Brambleclaw exited the leader’s den, and Shrewtail couldn’t help but follow the sight of the massive brown tabby. It’s true that Shrewtail wasn’t born during the rule of Tigerstar, but he was born in the aftermath. Cat’s had never really shown the tom any trust, and in return, the tabby put everyone behind the walls he built around himself. Shrewtail had tried to befriend him, but Squirrelflight’s aversion to the older warrior caused him to grow cautious himself.

 

Before long, Firestar had padded from his own den, head and tail low, practically dragging against the dusty stone below their paws. He looked physically ill, nearly stumbling into the medicine cat’s den. After a moment, Leafpool sprung from the hanging leaves, beckoning Stormfur over to join them. Shrewtail merely watched in curiosity, until movement from the nursery caught his attention. Daisy’s kits played amongst themselves, unaware of the drama surrounding their joining the Clan. 

 

Longing shot through his paws. He wished for a family of his own. But, it wasn’t just that. The experience of raising and training a younger cat thrilled him. To be able to teach a future warrior the ins and outs to battles and hunting was exciting. Shrewtail could only hope that one day, he could be a mentor. If he were asked to choose anyone out of Daisy’s litter, he wouldn’t be able to. All three of them were eager to learn, and each had their own skill.

 

A yowl from Firestar dragged his gaze once more. He looked full of grief and remorse, and Shrewtail frowned in concern. Many cats raced back into the clearing, mutters rising up once more. He could even spot a few pelts standing on end, stress getting to everyone. What could Firestar say now, after how he ended the earlier meeting?

 

Squirrelflight nearly barreled into him, Brook joining her. He briefly noted Stormfur sitting beside his mate, as he brushed his muzzle against Squirrelflight’s.

 

“We heard Firestar call from the Clearing?” Squirrelflight panted, taking a moment to twine her tail with Shrewtail’s. “What’s going on?”

 

“Listen.” Leafpool spoke, and Shrewtail could tell grief was rushing through her as well.

 

The Clan took a moment to quiet down, and during this time, Firestar did not speak. Once every cat gathered below, Firestar took in a shuddering breath.

 

“Cats of ThunderClan,” He began. “the day has come that I never wanted to see. You all know that Graystripe was lost to us when Twolegs trapped him in the old forest. Since then I’ve tried to believe that he was still alive, and that he’d come back to us one day. But now…”

 

He paused a moment, voice faltering. Shrewtail felt his mate tense in concern, and he could only share in the emotion. He could tell his leader was going through so much in such little time. Firestar bowed his head, before straightening up and continuing to speak, this time with a stronger and steadier voice.

 

“I have to face the fact that ThunderClan can’t go on any longer without a deputy.” He looked up at the darkening sky, a single star sitting amongst the vast darkness, shining above the hollow. “Graystripe is dead.”

 

Silence rung throughout the hollow. The only thing cats could hear was the faint rustling of trees. Cats glanced around at one another, eyes stunned with grief. Murmurs of compassion and acceptance rose, many sadly nodding amongst themselves. Everyone understood, and had agreed that Graystripe, their deputy, was dead. Just one announcement once more got Firestar the support of his clanmates, but at what cost?

 

“We will sit vigil for Graystripe tonight.” Firestar went on. “But I will appoint our new deputy before moonhigh.”

 

As the remaining daylight filtered through the treetops, many cats padded to the center of the hollow, as if surrounding a body that was not there. Many spoke of their relation to the great tom, and Shrewtail couldn’t help but sit, stunned. He couldn’t believe Graystripe was dead, and as far as he could tell, neither could Firestar. But he had to put on a strong face for their Clan. A new deputy would bring strength and charisma. It is what ThunderClan needs most. Shrewtail bowed his head, mourning the loss of their deputy. Graystripe may be alive, somewhere out there, but he would no longer be deputy. He would be respected as a StarClan warrior, for the day he joins them among the night sky.

 

Shrewtail wasn’t even sure how much time had passed. Cats had remained, grieving for a cat they now believe to be dead. Soft murmuring floated along the wind, and Shrewtail only vaguely noticed Leafpool was not present in the hollow. The moon was already climbing in the sky, the time for their new deputy coming faster than anyone had hoped.

 

Firestar stepped out of his den, Leafpool and Sandstorm following after him.  _ That’s where she went _ , Shrewtail thought to himself. Their clanmates watched the ginger tom step up until he was at the top of Highledge.

 

“The time had come to name ThunderClan’s new deputy,” Firestar announced. “I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our ancestors, and Graystripe’s spirit, wherever it may be, may hear and approve my choice.”

 

Firestar paused, reluctant to let go of his hope. Shrewtail understood this.  _ I’ll never give up hope that one day Graystripe will return _ , he thought. He was never close to the tom, but Graystripe was a loyal and strong warrior.

 

“Shrewtail will be the new deputy of ThunderClan.”

 

Surprise and true shock rushed through Shrewtail.  _ He was to be deputy?!   _ A quick glance around showed him that many cats did not approve at first. Spiderleg was even staring at him with a hint of jealousy and hurt. 

 

“Firestar,” Shrewtail spoke. “I am honored by your decision. But I haven’t even had an apprentice yet!”

 

A grunt of approval behind him caused him to turn his head. 

 

“Shrewtail is right. It is against the warrior code that a cat without experience with an apprentice become deputy.” Dustpelt stood, his stocky build rippling with unease. Mousefur rose beside him, fur bristling.

 

“We want someone who can make the Clan strong, jot some inexperienced cat who became a warrior a few moons ago! We can’t trust that he will make the right decisions!”

 

Dustpelt seemed to twitch at that, wanting to defend his son, but even Shrewtail could see his father agreed with what Mousefur was saying.

 

“Silence!” Firestar lashed his tail. “Shrewtail has shown a loyalty and devotion to his Clan, a form that not many cats can. When his Clan was starving, he managed to catch a pheasant and feed everyone! He is experienced in his own way. As for his lack of an apprentice, that will be put right soon. Daisy’s kit are almost ready for mentors, and as soon as that day comes, Shrewtail will mentor Hazelkit.”

 

A squeal rose from the nursery, and Shrewtail shuffled his paws in embarrassment. Firestar continued on, however, not seeming to have heard it.

 

“Those were not my only reasons for choosing Shrewtail, however. Leafpool, tell the Clan about your dream, please.”

 

Leafpool nodded, before stepping forward. “I found myself in the old forest. We were near Sunningrocks, around where our Clan had took shelter not long before we left.” The Clan mumbled softly, some cats showing sorrow in mention of their old territory. “Shrewtail was standing in the middle of the rocks, holding up a large pheasant. Many cats around him were cheering in joy. Sunningrocks suddenly began to change around me, and I was suddenly back in the hollow. Shrewtail stood just below Firestar, and the Clan seemed to be at peace.” Finishing up, Leafpool once more bowed her head, stepping back until Firestar was before her.

 

Shrewtail felt even more pride wash over him. Leafpool hadn’t been present when Shrewtail had caught the pheasant. She would have no memory of the event, only hearing it in passing. Meaning it was truly a sign from their ancestors. Cats muttered around him, and he noticed many of them seemed to be agreeing with the idea of him being deputy.

 

“I can’t quarrel with StarClan.” Dustpelt spoke, dipping his head. As his gaze turned to Shrewtail, they glimmered with love and pride for his son. Shrewtail smiled back in return, before turning his attention back to their waiting leader.

 

“Thank you, Firestar. I know I can never replace Graystripe, but I hope to be a good deputy for ThunderClan. I will do my best to serve my Clan with skill and honor.”

 

The tension left the clearing, and cats called out Shrewtail’s name in respect. Shrewtail puffed out his chest, only seeing three cats not congratulating him. Spiderleg still sat, envy in his gaze. Brambleclaw seemed to be put off, upset. Maybe that he wasn’t chosen? Shrewtail could only assume that the tom had brought up a new deputy to Firestar, considering the timing of the announcement.

 

The last was a glare, and the cat sending it his way was Ashfur. The tom sad nothing, and as they locked eyes, he sneered, nodded, and turned away, stomping to the warriors den. Shrewtail frowned, ear flicking back, before the purring of Squirrelflight and his mother broke his concentration.

 

Whatever issue the tom had with him, it didn’t matter. Shrewtail was deputy of his Clan, and he was even going to have an apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> basically, instead of Dustpelt training Hazeltail, Shrewtail does. Mousewhisker and Berrynose still get their original mentors, I just changed that minor detail.
> 
> Also a bit of the lines are taken straight from the chapter, just altered a bit to suit this au.


End file.
